Heartland Cancer Research CCOP (Heartland) offers participation in NCI-sponsored cooperative group protocols in cancer treatment, control, and prevention research to the metropolitan and rural communities of Eastern and Central Missouri, including medically under-served rural communities. This research ultimately facilitates the introduction of newly developed cancer prevention strategies, early detection techniques, cancer treatment and symptom management interventions not only to these same populations, but also nationally. Heartland's main component, Missouri Baptist Medical Center (MBMC), has a long history of high-quality clinical oncology research. The elements of that research include: 1) 7 medical oncologists and associated professional staff with clinical trial experience, 2) diligent protection of human subjects according to federal regulations, 3) established, successful participant eligibility screening procedures, and 4) refined protocol compliance and data management procedures. Affiliates in Jefferson City (Capitol Region Medical Center) and Cape Girardeau, Missouri (Southeast Health) provide clinical trial participation opportunities to over 3 counties in rural Missouri. Heartland will maintain a wide menu of clinical trials in order that physicians will have a protocol available for the majority of their cancer patients. CRA and research nursing staff will facilitate the process of entering patients on study, assuring protocol compliance, and submitting data, specimens, and tissue in a timely basis. In addition to their accrual and data management efforts. Heartland members make contributions to the group life of the Alliance and NSABP through committee participation and ad hoc auditing. Heartland continues to expand the existing research program to a wide geographic area to Improve the cancer-related health of the suburban and rural communities served by the CCOP.